LOLFZTER
Andor, also known as LOLFZTER, is one of the five 'New Heroes' of the Realm of Mianite, and was the first streamer to join the team. He is the only male of the heroes. He is the self proclaimed 'Champion of Fianite' which has now become canon. In episode 3, he has said he was chat-officially the champion of Jello-anite. Personality Andor is an often unpredictable figure, though is mostly neutral. He has the inability to trust others, always suspecting even the kindest of people to turn on him at any point in time. He has a love for pranking and murder, and a strong hate for pigmen. If it was possible, he would wipe out the entire pigman race from the Realm of Mianite. He wants to be 'the Tom' of the series, the mischievous rogue killer, though he has severe anger issues which he was forced to suppress, which is why he has not yet caused a mass murder, but instead is slowly going insane to the point that he may cause actual destruction that could possibly be permanent. To counter this, Andor often discusses disturbing topics such as torture and easy ways to kill people, which ended up with everyone, including himself, constantly calling him edgy. Despite the fact that he can be quite rude and curse and scream a lot, Andor acts respectful to most godly beings - excluding Mianite and Botan, as he dislikes them. Andor is also quite independent. He doesn't like being called 'young' or a child and likes, in this realm at least, being free of parental figures, which altered his relationships with Sky and Omelette as they have started to act like Andor's new parents, this Andor resented. His freedom and independence have since become an obsession for him. He states multiple times that he is not some weak child (despite him being one of the tallest and most aggressive), and strives to be actually respected as a mature young adult with the capabilities to fend for himself, something which has affected his relationships with others. Andor loves pranks, and has pranked the most people. He has: * Filled Aileen's house with snow and 2 snowmen, adding a pun 'Found an ice way to chill out. It's pretty cool' * Filled Pups' house with dirt, stone and granite * Filled Taylor's house with sheep * Hidden chickens underneath Taylor's house Andor was the first character to be trialed, in episode 3, charged for murder and theft. He was voted innocent. Relationships Sky Andor has a rather friendly relationship with Sky, often wanting to learn about his past. It was revealed in the Discord fanchat that Sky is Andor's favourite character in the series. Currently, Sky has been the only person to ever "make Andor experience human emotions", though not by a very large amount. After the stream, Andor laughed saying he was surprised in a funny way when Sky was in fact alive after his attempted suicide, mostly due to shock. Sky has nicknamed Andor 'Fledgling', the name given to a young bird who has recently learned to fly, referring to Andor's young nature and his relatively new trait of flight. Sky often says that Andor is quite literally a younger version of himself, and so treats him quite like a younger brother. Dallas Andor and Dallas seem to have a rather passive aggressive relationship, often insulting each other. Taylor Taylor to Andor is like a reasonable mother who's advice Andor ignores due to his stubbornness, distrustfulness and sometimes spite. Alternate Ianite Alternate Ianite, in a fit of panic seeing Taylor and Botan talking to one another, fled to Andor's side in Episode 25 of his POV. This resulted in Andor either accidentally or purposefully calling Ianite "My Lady", which may have been influenced by his recent conversation with Clear Sky. Alt Ianite confuses Andor with her crypticness and due to the fact that she can only echo things Sky has previously said. Andor, with Intuition's help, attempted to defend her from Botan. This ultimately failed due to Botan killing her some time afterwards outside of Weed Fort. Dianite Andor, despite disliking Dianite due to him being quite a jerk, still respects him in some ways. Mianite Mianite has tried multiple times to get Andor on his side, saying that Andor has potential, and describing him like a son. All he has really done is mostly annoy him. World Historian Most of Botan's attempts to interact to Andor have been ignored. During Sky's trial, Botan tried to convince Andor that Sky was a terrible person, which did not affect Andor's vote in any way whatsoever and instead just caused Andor to dislike him more. Omelette On his first appearance, Omelette gave off a distrustful air to Andor. Likely due to him being overly nice and helpful, giving Andor an uneasy feeling that Omelette was trying to gain his trust in order to use and betray him. Over time, Omelette grew on Andor. Not to the point that Andor would trust him with his life (no one in the realm has the ability to gain that level of Andor's trust), but to the point that Andor could be more friendly with him. Though since attempting to adopt Andor, he has suddenly gained a rebellious nature against him and Sky. Usually, with Andor completely disobeying them and just wanting to be a nuisance to the pair in order to remove the idea of adopting Andor from them. Fallen Kingdom Andor has revealed that he is the Prince of an unknown Kingdom in his birth-realm. Unlike the other heroes, he fully remembers his past. He was raised in a kingdom which was attacked when he was 5, his mother died during the chaos and his father fled. Andor went on to be raised in a village, only for his adopted father to be murdered by pigmen. Andor had already hated pigmen before this time and this event only enforced it. Andor then killed the man who killed his family, the infamous Herobrine. Soon enough, Andor found his father and fought alongside him to kill Herobrine, who had been revived. They killed him, but at the cost of Andor sacrificing his life for the realm. Andor did not remember anything afterwards, before he landed in the ocean in the Realm of Mianite. This is in reference to the Fallen Kingdom series by CaptainSparklez. In other words, Andor is the Prince from the Fallen Kingdom. Team Mianite and Fianite On Andor's episode 3 of Mianite Awakening, he was able to 'speak' with Mianite, by using a yes-no system correlating with Mianite's control of the weather; a change in the weather meant yes, unaltered weather meaning no. Andor asked Mianite if he should join Mianite, and if he would be given strong items. Mianite replied to both with a yes. Even then, Andor refuses to join Team Mianite. He instead said he was champion of Fianite. Honor told Andor that Fianite was a myth. Eventually, she turned into an excuse, someone to blame. Andor has also noticed crosses following him wherever he went, half-believing these were from Mianite. Mianite, while high, said that Andor was like a son to him. On episode 12, Mianite said that the reason for this was because Andor had potential. During the episode, Mianite exiled Fianite, saying that he was trying to protect Andor. Though he had never been present during a time when they were in danger. Andor and others have theorized that Mianite may be lying and is just trying to claim Andor, though it is obvious that he is failing. Angel Wings After a failed ender pearl killed Andor in the end, someone - assumed to be Mianite - gave Andor angel wings. The day afterwards, off stream, Andor found his wings to have been changed to dragon wings. The same day Andor noticed white particles following him everywhere he went. Mianite appeared on top of Shahar's temple and gave Andor Angel Wings with unbreaking, mending and binding, to Andor's annoyance. On episode 9, the Angel Wings were shown to give Andor 5 extra hearts to his health. Some have theorized the wings were from some other god or magical being, though this is unlikely. In Episode 17, Honor removed Andor's wings. They were needed for the Dianite revival ritual as items were needed from each of the 3 gods. In Episode 18, while checking the ritual area, they noticed the wings has turned into a feather, named 'The Fake Prince's Feather'. This was lost and later returned to him by Botan. Facts * Andor hasn't had Oreos since March. * Andor is often called 'edgy' and 'innocent', 2 conflicting personality traits depending on the context, though in his case it makes sense as he is innocent in a sense that he does not know any dirty terms. * Andor is the alternate of Prince Andor, which in turn makes him the alternate of Sky. * Andor revealed that he had been taught combat by his godfather - a martial arts master - sometime after Sky told Andor that he had been brought up by a monk for a while. * Andor is often made fun of for his personality, but sometimes he gets more annoyed for being defended than the actual insults, wanting to be independent. He has apparently become immune to certain insults, though some hit close to home to which he can become quite angry and retort with hard hitting insults to whoever offended him. * Ironically, Andor has many people attempting to be parental figures to him, despite him hating it * Andor makes many references to the DC Arrowverse, mostly Legends of Tomorrow and The Flash, his 2 favourite shows Category:Characters Category:Streamers Category:Fianite Category:Jellonite Category:People who have killed gods